Very Awkward Moments with a Spy's Sparklings
by Squid Senpai
Summary: TFP, ties in with 'A Spy's Secrets'. Soundwave's sparklings need to learn the goods and bads of interface... then all hell breaks loose when some have already 'experienced the experience' with more than one lover.SWxKO OPxOC RCxOC OCxOC


**A/N: This story is to give the readers of my alternate story, "****A Spy's Secrets"****, a taste of how the sparkling choices will act. I should clear up confusion about their personalities. All three choices are here; Tempo, Wavelength, and Shadowcrisis. Soundwave has mostly regained her previous personality after the sparklings have been born.**

**Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own Transformers? I only own Wavelength, Shadowcrisis, and Tempo!**

**P.S:**** Be sure to send me your sparkling choice via PM or Review!**

**WARNING: Slight mention of twincest and other… inappropriate things.**

**Begin!**

Soundwave and Knockout have never felt more embarrassed in their whole entire life. They were in the heat of interface, almost near their overload, when suddenly their youngest sparkling, Tempo, just happened to walk in to investigate the "odd noises" coming from their berthroom. Sensing an important conversation, the couple called all three of their sparklings into the currently empty rec. room. Hence Shadowcrisis snickering into her energon cube along with Wavelength making a new cheat on his data pad.

"The reason I called you all here today," Knockout, after mustering his currently _very _small and low ego into a massive heap, began "was to tell you all that-"

"Had a nice frag?" Shadowcrisis giggled into her semi-empty/full energon cube, earning a glare from both Wavelength and Tempo.

"Shush, daddy is trying to tell us something!" Tempo pouted at her older twins whom were arguing over some negligible subject.

"Don't worry about them, fledgling," Soundwave stroked the young femme's head.

"Ahem, before I was _rudely _interrupted," Knockout made a pointed look at the older twins, whom immediately silenced "I was going to have a chat about _interfacing _with you three."

Shadowcrisis giggled again before turning her attention towards her mother and her adopted-father.

"Interfacing is what brought you all to life," Soundwave continued after noticing she had three sets of optics on her; violet, white, and red.

Tempo raised her hand, a habit she picked up from watching the humans in one of her forms, a motorcycle.

"Yes my alate sweet spark?" Knockout purred, not seductively of course.

"Are you lying? Optimus said it was 'magic'," Tempo's optic ridges were raised comically.

Shadowcrisis and Wavelength immediately broke into laughter. "Their not lying, otherwise they'd be on fire!" Wavelength's arms and wings were spread wide to emphasize how 'true' it was, accidentally hitting Shadowcrisis along the way.

"Watch where you point those things, diminutive seeker," Shadowcrisis growled dangerously before shoving her twin brother's wings away from her and her energon cube.

"Whatever Shady," Wavelength dispelled the comment as he gently and violently removed his wings from the femme grounder's servo.

"Uh, I guess it could be called magic," Knockout winked, causing Shadowcrisis to giggle again and Tempo's optics to widen in wonder.

"Can I have magic powers too?" Tempo squealed, earning yet another deluge of laughter from the older twins.

"… Only mommies and daddies have it, fledgling," Soundwave soothed.

"Why do I hear the same noises coming from Wavy's and Arcee's room?" Tempo asked, causing Wavelength to freeze up and Shadowcrisis to nearly spill her drink from laughter.

"Wavelength, we're going to have a little chat later," Knockout successfully managed to keep the anger and disappointment on his face away from his voice.

"But I-" Wavelength cried out, making Shadowcrisis do her signature smirk.

"Sometimes I hear it in other rooms and then Wavy and Shady both come out," Tempo continued, ignoring the two very angry twins behind her "Other times Optimus comes out of Shadowcrisis' room and sometimes Shady-"

"That's enough, Tempo!" by this time, Shadowcrisis has either choked on or spat out the remains of her energon and Wavelength has dropped his data pad on the floor. The only similarity between their faces was the same look of shock.

"It seems your _older _siblings know more about this," Knockout growled "Don't worry Soundwave, I'll handle them." Knockout motioned towards the resistant twins to follow him, leaving a very confused Tempo and embarrassed Soundwave in their wake.

"What does frag mean?" Tempo blurted out, making Soundwave face palm.

**Somewhere else **_**Away **_**from Tempo.**

"_YOU ALREADY FRAGGED SOMEBODY?_" Knockout shouted, making the twins flinch from the volume. "You even fragged each other!"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Shadowcrisis smirked before wincing when she was elbowed by Wavelength.

"You're insane, I can't believe you're my sister," Wavelength muttered.

"We've established both facts before; believe it bro," Shadowcrisis whispered heatedly back.

"You started it!"

"You _finished _it!"

"ENOUGH! I don't care who, I just want to know _why_ and _how_," Knockout frowned at the flinching twins "Well?"

"The celebration," Wavelength blurted.

"What?"

"The celebration when Shady and I turned into _somewhat _mature 'adults'," Wavelength muttered.

"We had… a lot of high grade," Shadowcrisis smiled and then winked. "The rest is history," she placed a finger on her lips "You know what the humans say; what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!"

"Wouldn't it be what happens on the _Nemesis _stays on the _Nemesis_?" Wavelength pondered "or was it the Autobot Omega Post-1?"

"That is too wordy!"

"Dear Primus… you had that much high grade?" Knockout face palmed when the duo nodded their heads. "Never thought I'd have to deal with twincest," Knockout muttered before quietly cursing in German.

"Can we go now?" Wavelength offered his _very _confused adopted-father.

"Ah, yes," Knockout nodded "be sure to apologize to your younger sister for confusing her."

After a mix of "we will" and "whatever", the twins left Knockout to his own thoughts. "Wonder what it's like…" Knockout muttered before walking off to think.

**Back to Tempo!**

"There you are Tempo!" Wavelength smiled at his little triple-changer sister.

"We are _really _sorry!" Shadowcrisis waved her hands in the air "Now can you say 'no problem' and let us go?"

"… FREAKS!" Tempo shrieked before running away from the very confused twins.

"Stupid Starscream," they muttered simultaneously before going on a bot-hunt.

**End**

**A/N: This takes place several years later after MegsyxSW twins are born and then KOxSW 's Tempo.**

**Let me know which one you like!**


End file.
